1. Technical Field
The present application is related to simulation systems for circuits, especially to a simulation system and method for generating equivalent circuits compatible with HSPICE.
2. Description of Related Art
S-parameters are widely used in channel models of printed circuit boards (PCB). Using measuring instruments, such as network analyzer or full-wave type field solver software, such as HFSS of Ansoft Inc., S-parameters can be obtained for a channel system, and an equivalent full wave model for the channel system can also be obtained.
HSPICE, is a circuit simulation software developed by Synopsys Inc.; it uses Inverse Fourier Transform (IFT) to predict behavior of S-parameters in the time-domain. When S-parameters are combined with a system circuit, time-domain simulation of the system circuit will cost considerable time and delay the development of new products. Furthermore, S-parameters do not correspond to the passivity of circuits, and cause problems in convergence of time-domain solution of the simulation circuit.